Les anges ne sont pas fait pour être aimés
by barjy02
Summary: Dean annonce qu'il va se marier...L'univers de Castiel s'effondre...Destiel...


**La vie est une éternelle remise en question de ses sentiments, de sa vie…Parfois les évidences sont face à vous et vous ne voyez rien…**

**Dean non plus…Mais Sam est là…**

**Elle est pour toi cette fic, Maria Clea**

« Lesanges ne sont pas fait pour être aimer »

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais… »

Du fond de l'église, il observa la scène, appuyé dans l'ombre d'une colonne …Caché aux yeux de tous, caché aux yeux de Dieu.

Il aurait dû crier « Moi…Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire… » tenter une dernière fois l'impossible…

Mais il lui avait déjà dit, et l'homme qu'il aimait, l'avait rejeté….L'homme qu'il aimait, ne l'aimerait jamais en retour…

Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer…C'était la pire douleur qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie…Pire encore que la perte de sa grâce…Pire encore que les tortures endurées au Paradis…

Pourquoi était-il revenu ?

Pour entendre la sentence ? Etre sûr qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir bien qu'il sut qu'il n'y en eut jamais ?

Il le vit s'avancer vers elle et lui tendre la main, il avait l'air tellement heureux…N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ? Son bonheur…

Ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre….Il n'entendait aucuns mots de ceux qui résonnaient entre les murs de cette église…Le silence écrasant, son cœur qui lui déchirait la poitrine….

Il vit Ben qui s'avança et tendit les bagues…

Il entendit le « Je le veux » de Lisa….

Il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus…Il sortit de l'église, l'écho d'une porte ouverte trop violemment…

Dean se retourna et le vit s'enfuir alors que la porte se refermait sur lui….

« Monsieur Winchester ? » La voix du curé…

Il se tourna vers Sam debout à sa droite…Son frère qui savait…Il l'interrogea désespérément du regard…

Il sentit la main de Lisa serrer la sienne et la regarda, elle était si jolie dans sa robe blanche…Il l'aimait…

Il sourit à Ben, juste à ses côtés….Celui qu'il considérait comme son fils…

Il se tourna vers le prêtre…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Castiel avait perdu sa grâce…De son propre choix…Quand les portes se refermèrent sur le Paradis, il avait décidé de rester auprès de ses humains, ses amis, de Dean surtout…

C'était sans espoir mais il préférait encore cet enfer que de vivre sans lui….

Il avait suivi les frères Winchester et les chasses n'ayant plus lieu d'être, ils s'installèrent dans le Wyoming….

La vie reprit ses droits…Castiel apprenait jour après jour, à vivre en tant qu'humain tout en restant au fond l'ange qu'il fut et qu'il serait toujours.

Il avait toujours son trenchcoat même si il avait laissé tomber le costume…

Il ne le portait pas tous les jours mais il avait parfois besoin de le sentir à nouveau sur ses épaules, sur son dos…

Pour voir cette étincelle dans le regard de Dean…Cette étincelle, cette mince lumière à laquelle Castiel s'accrochait sans espoir…

Et puis un jour, elle revint et tout son univers s'effondra…

Lisa avec Ben…Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se mit à maudire son Père…

« Ta vengeance pour ma désobéissance »

Un hasard, le destin…Peut-être mais Castiel n'y croyait pas….

Il avait suffi qu'elle croise son regard pour qu'entre eux, tout à nouveau soit possible…

La peine, la jalousie le rongeaient chaque jour un peu plus mais il ne dit rien, prenait sur lui, se consumait en silence comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis la nuit des temps…

Il devait partager ses repas avec eux, vivre avec eux. Même quand ils n'étaient pas là, Dean ne parlait plus que d'eux…Toujours eux….

Plus jamais...D'eux…

Castiel se perdit dans ses absences. Tout à son bonheur, Dean ne vit rien mais Sam comprit…

Dean allait l'apprendre à ses dépens quand Castiel ce jour-là perdit l'amour de sa vie d'un seul mot et laissa éclater sa peine et sa colère.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Castiel et Sam étaient attablés et mangeaient en échangeant des banalités quand Dean entra en hurlant

« Et les mecs, vous êtes là ? »

Il n'aimait pas le ton joyeux de sa voix…Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise en repoussant son assiette…Sam sentit soudain l'atmosphère s'alourdir…

Ce qui devait arriver allait donc finir par arriver….

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer….Je voulais que vous soyez les premiers au courant »

Sam lui sourit

« Tu vas changer de voiture ? »

« T'es fou ? » en prenant un air outré

« Non » sourire béat

« J'ai demandé Lisa en mariage et elle a dit…OUI » hurla-t-il, le visage illuminé.

Sam hésita sur la réaction à avoir…Il craignait surtout celle de Castiel…Il vit son visage pâlir et se décomposer…

Il finit par se lever, c'était Dean, c'était son frère, c'était son bonheur…

« Félicitations, frérot…Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content pour toi »

Il l'embrassa…Ils se tapèrent dans le dos puis Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir…T'es pas content pour moi, Cass ? »

Il vit une larme coulée le long de sa joue…Castiel se leva et quitta la cuisine sans un mot, ni un regard en arrière.

Dean se tourna vers son frère

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » dubitatif

« Dean…Assieds- toi…Faut qu'on se parle »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il gâche tout ce putain d'ange… »

« Dean » Il avait monté le ton…

Il obéit à contre cœur.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

Il avait erré sans but…Il ne ressentait plus que du chagrin…Il étouffait…Il avait fini par s'asseoir sur un banc public et sentit cette étrange douleur prendre toute la place…

Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher…Les bras accoudés, la tête enfouie…Il pleurait pour la première fois…

Dean…

Il l'avait attendu toute la nuit et commençait à s'inquiéter…Sam avait fini par le laisser seul dans le salon pour aller se coucher…De toutes manières, c'était une chose qu'ils devaient réglés entre eux…Il avait fait ce qu'il y avait à faire…Le reste ne dépendait plus de lui, ou si peu.

Il rentra vers 5h du matin…Dean l'entendit jeter les clefs sur la table d'entrée…Il se leva et vint à sa rencontre….

Castiel sursauta, ne pensant pas le voir encore debout à cette heure-là…Ils croisèrent leurs regards…

Dean eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit la détresse dans les yeux rougis et bouffis de son ami…Il ne savait pas quoi dire…Pas quoi faire…

Dieu que ce silence était lourd de non-dits…

Il finit par s'avancer vers lui...

«Il faut qu'on parle, Cass »

« J'ai pas envie de parler, Dean …Pas maintenant…. »

Il s'écarta de lui

« Jamais » dans un murmura

Dean le retint par l'épaule…Castiel ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il ne retire jamais sa main…

Il le força à se retourner.

« Je t'en prie, Dean…Laisses-moi » la voix brisée, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Sam ? » Dean parut surpris comme si cette évidence pour tous, était une découverte pour lui…

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?

« Je t'en supplie, Dean… »

Il repoussa son bras, chassant la main qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

Il le regarda s'éloigner vers l'escalier…

«Je suis désolé, Cass…Je savais pas…Je te jure que je savais pas »

« Cela aurait changé quoi? …M'aurais-tu aimé pour autant ? Non…Alors à quoi bon»

Il avait raison…Le savoir aurait pesé sur leur amitié comme elle le fit soudain…Il savait que Castiel était lié à lui…Que leur amitié était particulière, il ne pouvait pas le nier…

Même lui s'était surpris à avoir besoin de sa présence…A devoir le sentir à ses côtés, à le savoir là mais il n'avait pas vu en cela, de l'amour…Juste la conséquence de son statut d'ange et lui d'humain….De protecteur et de protégé…D'amis…

Comment n'avait-il pas compris que l'ignorance des sentiments humains par Castiel avait faussé sa vision des choses à lui, Dean…

« Non » finit-il par répondre.

« Je t'aime, Cass mais pas de la manière que tu le voudrais »

« Ca me suffisait avant » sourit, triste, Castiel

« Avant cette nuit » dans un souffle

« Je vais partir, Dean….Je peux plus rester ici…Ca fait 8 ans que je t'aime…8 ans à devoir te le cacher de peur que tu ne me rejettes à jamais »

Il s'assit sur les premières marches

« Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à te cacher…Tu vas l'épouser, elle » Il leva ses yeux emplis de désespoir sur lui.

« Il ne me reste plus rien même plus l'espoir idiot que tu puisses un jour m'aimer»

« Cass » Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire tant la peine de son ami l'oppressait…

« Arrête…Arrête avec ce ton condescendant...Je ne suis pas en porcelaine » hurla-t-il en se relevant.

« Je suis de chair et de sang, tu l'as oublié…Cette chair que j'ai choisi pour toi » il hurla de plus belle en se pointant la poitrine du doigt

« Ce sang que j'ai versé et que j'aurais continué à verser pour toi…Parce que je t'aime à en crever et que ça fait des années que ça me bouffe et que toi, tu ne vois rien»

« Cass » en s'avançant vers lui

« Ne t'approche pas de moi…» Il pleurait à présent et Dean perdit toute contenance devant cette détresse qui envahissait son ami…

« Je t'aime tellement…Comme as-tu me faire ça, Dean…Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas….Je te le jure, Cass…Jamais je ne t'aurais donné de faux espoirs… »

« Ca m'aurait tué… » laissa tomber Castiel

Le silence reprit ses droits…Castiel essuya ses larmes mais d'autre à chaque fois les remplaçaient.

Dean l'observa un long moment…Ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres, ses yeux au bleu si intense…Qu'éprouvait-il réellement pour lui ?

Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, ça Castiel le savait…Mais il ne se voyait pas l'aimer non plus, pas de la manière dont Castiel l'aurait voulu et le voulait encore…

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas détaché son regard du sien, perdu dans ses pensées….Un geste que Castiel prit pour un appel…

La seconde d'après, il sentit les lèvres de l'ange se poser sur les siennes, sa langue lui caressant le bord des siennes…

Il se surprit à ne pas le rejeter…Il resta bras ballants, le laissant faire sans réagir…

Castiel lui prit le visage entre les mains et força le passage…Dean posa ses mains sur ses biceps pour le repousser mais une chaleur étrange l'envahit et il répondit à son baiser…

Il embrassait un homme, il embrassait un ange, il embrassait Castiel…

Il s'en détacha avec violence, serrant ses bras et le repoussa…Frottant d'un revers de sa main sa bouche humide.

« Je veux que tu quittes cette maison sur le champs » d'une voix profonde.

« Dean…Ne me fais pas ça » le supplia-t-il

« FOUS LE CAMPS » hurla-t-il en le chassant de la main.

Il le vit sursauté.

« J'ai tout donné pour toi…Tout..» Son visage se ferma…

« Je me suis rebellé pour toi…J'ai tué pour toi…Menti pour toi…Je suis devenu le démon que tu chassais…J'ai fait tout ça pour toi… »

« Je t'ai jamais rien demandé» répliqua sifflant Dean

« Tu serais mort sans moi… »

« Au moins, ça m'aurait épargné, ça »

Castiel encaissa le ça comme un coup de poignard…

« Tu n'as donc jamais eu aucun sentiment pour moi, Dean ? » sa voix était sourde, criante dans son silence…Emprunt d'une telle détresse que Dean en fit un pas en arrière.

« L'amitié est le seul sentiment que j'ai jamais eu pour toi, Cass »

Il sourit, de ce sourire qui rappela soudain à Dean, le Castiel de 2014…Le Castiel brisé du futur.

« Ca n'a pourtant pas eu l'air de te déplaire » en parlant du baiser

« Cass… » le reprit sur un ton mordant, Dean.

« Il m'aura fallu des siècles d'existence et une seule leçon céleste pour comprendre mon erreur »

Dean tiqua

« Les anges ne sont pas fait pour être aimer »

Il se retourna et commença à monter les escaliers

« Je serais parti demain »

« Cass…Non… »

Dean, le supplia, main sur la rampe…

« Reste…Ne pars pas »

« Sois heureux, Dean…Au fond, cela a toujours été mon seul et unique souhait, ton bonheur…J'avais juste espérer que tu le trouves avec moi…Il faut croire que je n'ai pas fini de parcourir mon chemin de croix…»

Il le vit disparaitre dans le couloir du 1er.

« Cass » cria désespérément Dean.

Une porte qui claque…Il venait de perdre la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus après son frère et il ne le lui avait pas dit…

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Sam…Il avait juste envie de hurler sur tout ce gâchis…

Il sortit, s'assit sur les marches…Se surprit à toucher ses lèvres en se rappelant celles de Castiel et se mit à pleurer…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Il attendit que Dean parte travailler….2 valises lui suffirent…Il referma le coffre de sa Ford sous le regard de Sam adossé à la porte…

« Tu peux pas partir comme ça, Cass »

Il sentait la peine dans la voix du cadet…

8 ans…Ce n'était pas rien même si dans sa vie d'ange, ce n'était que poussière…

Mais ses 8 années furent les plus belles et les plus douloureuses de son existence…Un souvenir gravé en lui à jamais…Depuis le jour où il plongea dans les enfers jusqu'à ce jour où dans sa peau d'humain, il venait d'y replonger.

« Je dois partir, Sammy…Plus rien ne me retiens ici…Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans cette maison, en le sachant avec elle…Voir son bonheur, c'est trop me demander...Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'espérais un miracle, Sammy, tellement longtemps….Mais même cela, mon Père me l'aura refusé….Au moins il me reste… »

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux…Il lui resterait le gout de Dean…

Il était ange même humain…Tout ce qu'il avait vécu en tant que tel resterait gravé en lui…Le visage de Dean ne le quitterait jamais…Au moins dans ses rêves, il pourra l'aimer et en être aimer…

C'était tellement pathétique mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait…

Il ne vit pas Sam s'approcher, il sentit juste sa main sur son épaule…

« N'efface jamais mon numéro, Cass…Jamais… »

« Sam » dans un soupir

« Je veux que tu me le promettes »

Castiel garda la tête baissée…Sam serra son emprise

« Je te promets, Sam… »

« J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, Cass…Je…Je…Te savoir seul »

Sa voix se brisa

« Tout ça est trop con » finit-il par laisser tomber.

« C'est la vie…Ma vie d'humain ne m'aurait finalement pas apporté plus que ma vie d'ange » en levant la tête vers le ciel….

« Il est dit que je n'aurais jamais droit au bonheur…Je dois être définitivement maudit » en riant amer.

« Dis pas ça » réplique Sam, dans un murmure

Castiel se tourna vers lui…Le regard vide comme l'était à présent tout son être.

« Soyez heureux, Sam…Vous le méritez, plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre »

Sam ne sut quoi répondre, il serra Castiel dans ses bras.

« Fais gaffe à toi, Cass…Donnes-moi de tes nouvelles…Ou je te jure que je réveillerais tous les chasseurs du pays pour qu'ils te retrouvent »

« Merci, Sam…Merci pour tout »

Il le repoussa doucement, fixa une dernière fois la maison, ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Sam regarda la voiture s'éloigner….Il aperçut alors Dean, sur le bas -côté…

Castiel ralentit à sa hauteur mais ne s'arrêta pas…

Un échange de regard qui en dit long…Dean pleurait, Castiel aussi…

Tout était fini…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Castiel ne donna jamais de nouvelles…Il ne répondit jamais aux appels de Sam ni aux messages de Dean….Mais ses derniers continuaient sans relâche à garder contact avec lui…Il fallait que Castiel sache qu'ils étaient toujours là…Qu'ils ne l'oubliaient pas…Jamais…

Dean y pensait chaque jour…Son absence lui pesait et même les préparatifs du mariage n'y changèrent rien…

Il rêvait de lui et ses rêves n'étaient pas innocents mais il se réveillait aux côtés de Lisa qui l'accueillait d'un sourire qui lui faisait oublier Castiel…Pour quelques heures…

Sam sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait plus et ce depuis le départ de l'ange…

Dean avait perdu le sourire et ceux qu'il offrait à Lisa avait un gout amer…

Il rejoint son frère dans la cuisine, il devait en parler…

« Dean…Tu es sûr de vouloir vraiment t'engager ? Il n'y a pas que toi en jeu dans cette histoire…Lisa et Ben ne méritent pas de souffrir »

« Mais avec quoi tu viens, Sam ? D'où t'es venue l'idée que je ne veux plus me marier ? Je l'aime…Je veux passer ma vie avec elle…Il n'est pas question que j'annule mon mariage»

« Tu en es sûr, Dean ?»

« Mais enfin, Sam…Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une erreur, Dean…Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils en paient les conséquences… »

Dean tiqua

« Depuis que Cass est parti, tu n'es plus le même… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme conneries là ? »

« Rien, Dean…Réfléchis...C'est tout… »

Il allait partir quand Dean le retint

« Sammy….Tu crois vraiment que je fais une erreur ? » sa voix était proche du murmure.

« Ta question est déjà une réponse… »

« Mais putain, je ne l'aime pas…C'est elle que j'aime » d'une voix suppliante.

« Alors épouse là…Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Dean… »

Sam quitta la pièce…Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux…

« Et merde »

Ce soir-là, il envoya un message à Castiel

« Reviens… »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, il prit cela pour un non…

Il ouvrit son répertoire et effaça Castiel de sa liste….

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

4 mois plus tard, il se retrouvait devant cet autel et il avait fallu qu'il revienne à nouveau tout gâcher…

Il avait regardé Sam, sans colère ni tristesse…Il savait que seul lui avait pu le prévenir…

Il se tourna vers Lisa, les yeux embués…

« Je suis désolé… »

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ben qui ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait…

Lisa le regarda s'éloigner en marchant puis le vit se mettre à courir…La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant la petite assemblée dans un silence pesant que brisèrent soudain les larmes de Lisa…

Sam marcha sur les pas de son frère mais s'arrêta mi-chemin…

Ce n'était plus de son ressort à présent.

Castiel avait couru à perdre haleine…A bout de souffle, il avait fini par s'affaler sur un muret…Essayant de chasser cette boule qui lui écrasait la poitrine…Essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

Tous ses messages, tous ses appels auxquelles il n'avait jamais répondu…Aujourd'hui, c'était trop tard…

Pourtant si Dean lui avait écrit c'est qu'il devait lui manquer….

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Castiel…Il voulait qu'il l'aime comme lui l'aimait chaque nuit…

Il voulait sentir ses mains sur son corps…Sentir son souffle sur sa peau….Il voulait que leurs baisers les embrasent, il voulait se sentir en lui…Il voulait qu'il soit en lui…

Il se laissa glisser le long du muret, la tête entre ses genoux, soupirant son prénom…

« Cass »

Il ne réagit pas…

« Cass… » Il s'agenouilla, maladroit, ne sachant pas que faire de ses mains.

« Cass…Regardes-moi » le supplia Dean

« Laisses-moi »

« Cass… » Il le força à soulever son visage vers lui.

Il était là dans son costume de marié…La rose à la boutonnière…Il lui montra sa main

Castiel chercha à comprendre…Et puis son visage s'éclaira…Il ne portait pas d'alliance…

Il plongea son regard dans le sien….

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aimer, Cass…Je ne sais pas si je pourrais franchir ce pas…Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable…Mais si je n'essaye pas, j'ai peur de passer à côté de quelque chose de … »

Castiel avait posé son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Je prendrais ce que tu m'offres, Dean…Je t'aimerais pour 2 si il le faut….Mais n'abandonne plus jamais »

« Toi, un ange déchu qui ne connait rien à l'amour, tu veux m'apprendre à aimer, à moi, Dean ? » le taquina gentiment ce dernier.

« J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre durant ses quelques mois…. »

Dean recula, fronçant les sourcils

« Je t'aime depuis le jour où j'ai posé la main sur toi »

Dean lui sourit, Castiel se pencha et l'embrassa…Cette même chaleur…Dean y répondit sans plus chercher à l'éloigner de lui…Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et finit essoufflé par séparer leurs lèvres soudées…Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il y vit là, la plus belle preuve d'amour.

« Je t'aime, Dean »

« Je t'aimerais, Cass »

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais »

FIN


End file.
